Oficirski opasač sa uprtačem
The Oficirski opasač sa uprtačem (literally; Officer's belt with strap, in Serbian - officially) or rarely; Časnički remen sa naramenicom ''(same meaning, in Croatian - unofficially) was a YPA (Yugoslavian People's Army) standard officer's/NCO's combat as well as service/parade uniform belt, which immediately and clearly differeted them from lower ranks (such as conscripts and reservists), since those exclusively wore severely different, pure leather (non-coated) model which was due to that visibly lightly colored (yellowish) and which came with double ('Y') vertical suspenders, in contrast to this officers version, which always featured a single diagonal strap (the well known Sam Browne style) which was always covered with dark-brown coating on its frontal part (what explains its visibly different appearance) as well as either wool or canvas lining on the back side of the belt and strap (both which were featured in order to protect the sole leather underneath) and brass made (bronze) metallic parts instead of (black) aluminuim. Also, exactly due to that the officer's belt was of better quality and was more durable than the conscript's model. Today, it is always known simply as ''JNA oficirski opasač or ''JNA časnički remen ''(YPA officer's belt, ''in both cases). Overview & history In contrast to above mentioned conscript's version, (yellowish, featuring double/''Y suspenders), which was clearly influenced by well-known WWII German Koppeltragegestell/Hilfstrageriemen (which was extensively used by infantrymen of the entire [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wehrmacht Wehrmacht] - [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/German_Army_(1935%E2%80%931945) Heer], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Luftwaffe Luftwaffe's] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fallschirmj%C3%A4ger_(World_War_II) Fallschirmjäger], even marines/naval infantry and coastal guards of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kriegsmarine Kriegsmarine] as well as Waffen SS ''throughout the whole war) this officer's version was not derived from anything connected with German army of the period since they never actually used those Sam Browne style belts in both combat and service/parade uniform, so this was rather just a standard officer's appearance which many of European armies (especially Eastern bloc) featured during Cold War and armies in general back in earlier periods. However, the origins and roots of this belt can still be freely tracked in World War II period and even before, since essentially the same type of belt was used by Axis allies in Yugoslavia (most notably Croatian Ustaše and Home Guard as well as Italian army), and even before, literally the same design was used by Royal Yugoslavian Army of Kingdom of Yugoslavia. So, the newly formed YPA simply continued to use those for their officers and NCO's and SFRY practically continued to produce essentially the same variants of already existing officer's belt, so this was probably one of the longest used and produced combat webbings in military history, being officially used from 1920s until 1990s. Its standard acessories were approximatelly similar to its conscript's counterpart, apart from already mentioned single diagonal strap (instead of double 'Y' straps), it also included hooks (carachteristic [[Wikipedia:D-ring|''D-rings]]) for hand grenades, but it did not include single or twin/double pouches for rifle clips, since officers, in contrast to regular soldiers (conscripts and reservists) were never officially issued and never used any kind of bolt action or semi-automatic/self loading rifles (officers were generally more often issued with SMG's and automatic rifles, in earlier periods exclusively, while regular soldiers were mainly supplied just with simple rifles, whether bolt-action or eventually, semi-automatic/self loading, as mentioned). However, in contrast to the conscript's belt, it included two types of closed pistol holsters, each with a single belt loop on the back side as well as pocket for additional magazine (most commonly, the larger one, for CZ M-57 - a Yugoslavian copy of the famous Soviet TT pistol, or more rarely, a smaller one, for CZ M-70 - newer pistol based on the Italian Beretta 70 but retaining many elements from TT - which was much more often used by the Milicija members). Although, the holster for conscript's belt formally also existed (literally the same type, only different color – yellowish, in order to accomodate to their webbing), despite the fact that no other than officer's and NCO's were ever issued with and had right to carry a side-arm, so the conscript's belt featuring a holster with pistol was a non-existent sight (at least until breakup of SFRY and war period). Like the regular solider's harness, the officer's one also included a pouch for reserve magazines, which was officially known simply as ''RAP M-70'' (Rezervni Alat i Pribor Model 1970, literally; Reserve tool and accessories -'' since both pouches also included pockets intended for keeping the cleaning and maintenance tool of the weapon) by YPA therminology, with four magazine capacity and featuring a non-detachable, adjustable diagonal sling for carrying across the back. It made its first appearance in 1970, the same year when YPA had finally decided to introduce automatic rifles in their arsenal, the CZ M-70 (their clone of world-famous Soviet AKM). This pouch was the first and sole combat belt accessory which was not generally made out of usual calfskin leather (although the very briefly made, early variants were), but greenish-grey canvas instead (''SMB - Sivo Maslinasta Boja; Greenish Grey Color - the official YPA fatigue) and featured a single belt loop on its back side, so that it could be pulled through the belt while carrying on the back in the same time (since the sling was non-detaching), in order to stay fixed on the body while running or bending and which practically made it a standard combat belt accessory. Along with mentioned the another smiliar pouch existed, intended for CZ M-76 (also AK pattern based) sniper rifle which could pracitally also be part of this officer's webbing, however, officers and NCO's were never formally issued with any kind of rifles in general sa previously mentioned, so that pouch was irrelevant in context of their harness and was thus, never used by them. One notable feature which also severely distinguished it from the regular soldier's belt was its, somewhat archaic, buckling, even for that period (which, on the one hand, does not surprise since this type of webbing was literally taken from much eariler periods) - instead of usual needle buckling, it buckled on a single knob by simply pressing the hole through it, which was a common practice for magazine pouches, like mentioned RAP M-70 as well as for older, ''RAP M-56''. This old feature was, however, sometimes unpopular since it could be easily unbuckled in some occassions (as an example, in more strongly built persons, where even the last hole on belt barely buckles) due to which this type of buckling is literally non-existing nowadays, especially for belts. One also interesting feature (which could sometimes be of benefit) is the fact that the diagonal strap was linked to its belt ring via single brass made button which could be detached (although, this was not actually intended to do) what would practically result in getting another two hand grenade hooks (the usual D-rings - ''however, in that case the strap could not be worn anymore), since those rings were literally the standard ''D-rings ''for belt, only turned upside down and attached to the strap. Also, in contrast to the conscript's harness which was soon disused by all newly formed armies, this officer's Sam Brown style belt was continued to be officially used even nowadays, decades after the dissolusion of YPA and breakup of SFRY along with it, however, only by Serbian army (which even today uses it as a service belt of of their Army and Air Force parade uniforms) and not as a part of combat webbing - for that matter it is replaced by more modern webbing worn also by regular soldiers, such as chest rigs, plate carriers or eventually, newer, greenish canvas harness (based on US BDU style), thus eliminating the distinctive difference in appearance between officers and regular soldiers which was always present in YPA. Although coloquially described exclusively as the ''JNA Oficirski opasač/JNA časnički remen ''as stated earlier, literally the same belt and strap together with all of its accessories was actually also officially used by all members of Yugoslavian Militsiya (NM - ''Narodna Milicija). It was produced by mainly the same factories as the regular conscript's belt, most notably the Napredak (literally; Progress or Advancement) from town of Čačak (pronounced; Chachack), then Zvezda (Star) from Yugoslav capital of Belgrade, both of those being located in SRS (Socialist Republic of Serbia) and Sloga (Unity) from town of Tešanj (Teshanj) in SRBIH (Socialist Republic of Bosnia and Herzegovina). However, in contrast to regular solider's belt, not literally every sample had engraved its production site and year of manufacuturing (usually located directly under the buckle), what would mean that many of them probably originate from from early post-war (when they were still being made by various random factories) or even maybe directly from WWII era, but were simply continuted to be used by YPA due to essentially being the same versions, as mentioned in the beginning. Another evidence that goes in that favor is the fact that these belts could severely vary in appearance (see the Variants section, below). So, those which do feature their origins engraved under the buckle (''Napredak 77, ''as an example) are only which are sure to be exactly the SFRY manufactured examples, starting from early 1970s. Variants In contrast to the regular, bright-colored conscript's model, the officer's existed in many various models; although they were all essentially the same (belt featuring knob buckling + single adjustable strap), they could vary in tone of the color in the first place, that is, in the leather coating (some featured lighter while the other ones darker appearance), also in sole buckle and strap design, thickness and in the fact that some featured wool lining on the back side of the belt and strap while the other ones had canvas. These differences in appearance and design were most probably contributed to period (year) of production or evetually by various places of manufacturing (each probably had its own finishing process). Also, since the belt was in the same time intended for Milityisa as mentioned, it could be also possible that some of those models were actually their models which slightly differed from the Army ones. However, it is very hard to conclude which models exactly were made for Army and which ones for Militsiya, since all models are still very similar. Gallery (To be expanded) Category:Yugoslavian Category:Cold War Category:Webbing